unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Carepackage
|-|Unturned 3= The Carepackage is an in Unturned 3. It appears as a form of event. The loot in a Carepackage depends on the country the map is located in. It contains weapons that are not obtainable in any other way. Acquirement: The Carepackage appears rarely from an airdrop event. This event involves a Coalition-manned airplane flying over one of many pre-designated locations, and dropping a Carepackage. Carepackages will emit a red smoke trail a dozen meters into the sky for 60 seconds. Once landed, the Carepackage will last for 10 minutes before self-destructing harmlessly with a small "pop." A Carepackage can also be summoned using the "@airdrop" command. There are no Carepackages on the Yukon map. Germany: Germany has thirty-five areas where a Carepackage can drop. *Northeast edge of Ostsee Compound. *Northwest of Ostsee Compound. *Southeast of Ostsee Compound. *South of Munich. *Northeast of Moritz's Farm. *Southeast of Moritz's Farm. *Fernweh Prison. *Southeast of Fernweh Prison. *Southwest of Cologne. *Southeast of Cologne. *Northeast corner of Oskar's Farm. *Northeast of Oskar's Farm. *East of Oskar's Farm. *South of Oskar's Farm. *East edge of Frankfurt Airfield. *Southeast of Frankfurt Airfield. *West edge of Hamburg. *Center of Camp Stuttgart. *North of Zugspitze Peak. *South of Svalbard Seedbank. *West Edge of Mawby's Farm. *Southwest of Mawby's Farm. *West of Neuschwanstein Castle. *East of Neuschwanstein Castle. *South of Schwarzwald Military Base. *Northeast corner of Schwarzwald Military Base. *East of Schwarzwald Military Base. *South of Aerospace Defense Complex. *Southeast corner of Aerospace Defense Complex. *North of Aerospace Defense Complex. *East of Aerospace Defense Complex. *South of Limestone Quarry. *West of Camp Dusseldorf. *West of Camp Dusseldorf. *Southwest of Berlin. PEI: PEI has fourteen areas where a Carepackage can drop. *Near Belfast Airport, off the side of the road. *Courtin Isle, at the split in the fences. *Off the side of the road between Montague and Liberation Bridge. *On the coast leading to Tignish Farm, by the Canister. *Taylor Beach's parking lot. *At the entrance to the castle on Oulton's Isle. *Fernwood Farm's wheat field. *Near the radio tower at Pirate Cove. *The center of Holman Isle. *Atop the hill next to Alberton. *In the field between Confederation Bridge and Summerside Military Base. *Atop the hill between Stratford and Summerside Military Base. *On the construction site in Stratford. *Cape Rock's parking lot. Russia: Russia has thirty-five areas where a Carepackage can drop. *East of Kivgrad Harbor. *North of Kivgrad Harbor. *Northeast of Kivgrad Harbor. *Center of Keryev. *Just south of Tomsk Farm. *North of Tomsk Farm. *East of Keryev. *Northwest of Novobirsk. *East of St. Petersburg. *North of Jhavesk. *Just east of Camp Kazan. *Just west of Chersky Farm. *Just west of Camp Belaya. *Just west of Nordvik Farm. *South of Nordvik Farm. *North of Camp Oleksandr. *Northeast of Camp Oleksandr *Southwest of Yekativurg. *Southeast of Yekativurg. *North of Yekativurg. *Shereyavo International. *Northeast of Shereyavo International. *Mount Nivek. *Southeast of Mount Nivek. *North of Mount Nivek. *Center of Moscow. *North of Moscow. *Northeast of Moscow. *Northeast of Moscow. *East of Silo 22. *East of Zavod. *East of Volk Military Base. *Southwest of Volk Military Base. *Northwest of Volk Military Base. *Northeast of Krovi Estate. Washington: Washington has thirteen areas where a Carepackage can drop. *Island in the middle of Bellevue Golf Course. *Peninsula southwest of Clearwater Campground. *Island south of Clearwater Campground. *North of Scorpion-7. *East of Kennewick Farm. *South of Kennewick Farm. *Near the high-rise building with a helipad in Seattle. *East of Shelton Farm. *Southwest of the Olympia Military Base. *Eastern edge of Rainbridge Island. *North of Paradise Point. *Center of Kent Raceway. *Corner of Arlington Farm field. Trivia: *On Space PEI, the Carepackage moves upwards, meaning they are impossible to loot. *If a Carepackage self-destructs, any remaining contents will be dropped. *The wreck of the AC-130 supposedly meant to drop Carepackages in Yukon can be found in the mid-southern section of the map. Strangely, it does not show any sign of having carried any actual Carepackages. *The Carepackage is unobtainable through normal means, as it is meant to be for the Carepackage event rather than as an actual item. **Since it was not meant to be an actual item, it has no inventory icon because no camera was made for it. **Since it was not meant to be an actual item, it cannot be placed due to not having any animations to allow it. *The Carepackage does not have a unique name, so it appears as the default #NAME instead. *It does not have a custom description, so it uses the default #DESCRIPTION output instead. |-|Antique= The Airdrop is a type of loot system in Antique. They spawn in a random place at Heritage City. Category:Item Category:Building Category:Item Storage Category:Epic Rarity